Ambrette Town
Ambrette Town (Japanese: コウジンタウン Kōjin Town) is a town located in the southwest portion of the Kalos region. It is situated on the edge of a seaside cliff with a narrow coastline. It is also the location of Kalos's Fossil Lab, where fossils can be revived into Pokémon. Slogan Where amber dust dances. (Japanese: Dancing cloud of red dust.) Places of interest Fossil Lab The Ambrette Fossil Lab is a laboratory that specializes in reviving fossilized Pokémon remains back into living Pokémon. Various fossils, anthropological and astronomical items and materials line the shelves near the back walls and entrance. Among the items stored here are several meteorites which can be used to change between its Formes. A will also award the player the Burn, Chill, Douse and Shock Drives if shown a . Ambrette Aquarium The Ambrette Aquarium is a two-story public aquarium with no entry fee. It also serves as the connecting point between Ambrette Town, and the coastline. Several patrons walk around on the two levels, enjoying the various aquariums on the upper entrance floor. On the lower level sits a large statue, with the exit leading out to Route 8. If the player talks to the next to the statue, he will give the player an . Hotel Ambrette On the second floor of Hotel Ambrette, a group of travelers will rotate in and out of the rooms. Any of the travelers not at Hotel Ambrette on one day may be found at the hotels in Camphrier Town, Cyllage City, Geosenge Town, Coumarine City, and Couriway Town. Six travelers will rotate among the first room on a six-day cycle: a , a , a , a , a male , and a (in that order); as the player talks to these travelers on different days (at any hotel), they will gradually open up to the player. A female who gives out Ribbons will also occupy the second room every Monday. Mr. Bonding also initially occupies the third room, granting the player the Sp. Def. Power O-Power when spoken to. Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Ambrette Town is 27, making it the largest town in Kalos. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Items }} with the next to the Fossil Lab (daily)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} girl in the house south of the Aquarium if the player has a Pokémon with a equal or higher than her request (daily)|X=yes|y=yes}} (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} , given to the 's lead Pokémon by a woman |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} in the Fossil Lab after returning from Glittering Cave|X=yes|y=yes}} in the Fossil Lab after showing him a |X=yes|y=yes}} after visiting the Fossil Lab|X=yes|y=yes}} on the lower floor of the Aquarium|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} }} Hotel guest items These items can be obtained from the rotating guests appearing at , provided the player has met the same guest on three other occasions. These guests can be met at any hotel located outside of Lumiose City. if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} , held by the the player can obtain in a trade after talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} Rock Smash along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} along the coast|X=yes|y=yes}} Natural objects , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a sand pile during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a sand pile during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon If the player is speaking to the or on the second floor of for the fourth time, they will offer to trade the player a or (respectively). In the anime In Going for the Gold!, and arrived at Ambrette Town and were met with a spectacular view of the sea. As and some of the group's played in the ocean, suggested that they should visit the Ambrette Aquarium. There they saw many species of Pokémon up close. Later they heard about the town's legend of a , and helped the aquarium's director Rodman fish for it. They didn't manage to catch it, but did catch a glimpse of it. In Coming Back into the Cold!, the group visited the fossil laboratory in Ambrette Town and got to meet an and an . Gallery Trivia * Ambrette Town has the same background music as Aquacorde Town. Origin Ambrette Town's real-life counterpart is likely . Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Towns de:Petrophia es:Pueblo Petroglifo fr:Roche-sur-Gliffe it:Petroglifari ja:コウジンタウン zh:古香鎮